After I Stay
by foreveracountrygirl
Summary: So i took the last line of the book and continued from there. This is the start of Mia's life after she decides to stay. This story will show the good and bad parts of Mia's choice to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so basically what I did was I took the last line of ****If I Stay**** by Gayle Forman and then I'm continuing on…**

**I'm using all the same characters from the book which I don't own so creds to Gayle Forman for that… **

**I hope you guys enjoy this and please REVIEW my story so I can make it better or change things.**

"Mia?" he asks.

Adam squeezed my hand tighter filling my body once more with that warm feeling he always gives me. I used up all of my energy squeezing his hand back so all I could manage was a groan.

My eyes are closed but I am still painfully aware of what's going on around me. I can feel Adam's hand caressing my own, but that is the only good feeling. I feel ripped and crushed and bruised. My hair is wet and starting to get sticky. It sticks to my face but then Adam brushes it gently away. My face is stinging with pain. As is the rest of my body but I try to forget about that and focus on Adam and the Yo-Yo Ma Adam has playing through the iPod on my chest.

The nurse with the bluish blackish skin comes by to check on me. Adam tells her what happened. I feel the itchy tape being pulled off my eyes and a light being shined into them.

"She's responding to the light which is a very good sign." The nurse assures Adam.

The news of my recovering spreads faster than I thought possible. Adam stays by my side holding

My hand for the rest of the day. Willow parades my family through again by that time I have enough strength to open my eyes. Everyone is overjoyed too see me awake (and not dead) but the one who seems happiest (besides Adam) is Gramps. He starts crying when he sees me. This I can't stand because Adam joins in.

A month has gone by since the crash and I am recovering so fast. The only tube still attached to me is an IV so I won't feel any pain. Everything still hurts like hell. Especially the loss of my family. I haven't needed to go into surgery since I found out about Teddy…

But I am scheduled to get cosmetic surgery this afternoon. The surgeon agreed to come to the hospital so I could get out of here and get on with my life as soon as possible.

I moved out of the ICU three weeks ago. They figured I no longer needed intensive care… I much preferred the peace and quiet I got in my own room. Well as peaceful as I could get. Everybody kept visiting me and the only people I wanted to see were Adam and Kim.

"Are you sure you want the cosmetic surgery?" Kim was asking a bit skeptical of the whole process to make oneself look better. "I mean…" she trailed off.

"Well if I don't get the surgery then everyone will feel sorry for me and I'm already going to get enough pity when I get back to school." I pointed out, "Besides the doctor said I won't look any different than before the accident."

"Okay, if you're sure." We stopped talking about the surgery and started talking about what I missed in school. "I think the teachers will go easy on you considering the circumstances. I can catch you up on the stuff so you don't have to get one of those stupid tutors who think everyone is dumber than they are." I laughed at this. Kim was always so opinionated.

"Yea, I wouldn't want that." I smiled at her. Just then the doctor came in to give me the meds that would knock me out before the surgery.

"Just take these pills about half an hour before the surgery." The doctor instructed as he handed me some pills. This doctor was middle-aged and his hair was thinning. I took the pills and turned the bottle over in my hand.

"Thanks," I said. I could feel my stomach drop with worry. My mind started exploring everything that might go wrong in surgery. Kim must have seen this.

"Don't worry Mia," she said calmly, "everything will be okay."

"Thanks Kim."

Just as Kim had said everything did turn out fine. I took the meds and then went into surgery which went really well. I looked into the mirror afterwards and I saw myself the day before the accident. I lifted my hand up to my face. I couldn't even tell where my face was previously distorted. That doctor did a really good job. Just two more days until I could get out of the hospital. But where would I go?

Back to my house? No, that would be too painful. At least not yet. Maybe I could stay with Kim. Or maybe Gran and Gramps but they live too far away from school. Kim was right my family may be gone, but I do still have a family. People who care about me. I'm glad I stayed.

**Okay that's my story so far. Don't worry! I will post another chapter soon! But please REVIEW in the meantime so I can figure out what I can do better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2. Yay!**

**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story:**

**abc123fak**

**gallaghergirlheart**

**sox1996**

**thank you soo much for reviewing my story and giving me your opinion! I really appreciate it :D if you review my story I will give you a special shout out because I appreciate your opinions that much!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time… I was really swamped with school and work but now that it is summer I will have plenty of time to keep writing! Yay! **

**So this is after Mia has left the hospital and reality starts to catch up with her. Please review this so I can hear your opinion. Thanks!**

It's been three weeks since I have been in the hospital. Once I was released I went to Gran and Gramps house for about two and a half weeks. They understood exactly how I felt. After all they had lost their only child. They knew that something like this is better not discussed. So they let me deal with my grief in my own way. Then when I thought I was ready to go back to school I went to stay with Kim.

School was a nightmare. It was almost more painful than this whole mess. Everyone I saw whether I knew them or not stopped me and expressed their sympathy toward me. All I wanted was to move on with my life. Bury myself in school work and my friends. Mainly Kim and Adam. But I could hardly focus on school since every five minutes or so someone would either give me a sorrowful look or start crying. I mean it's not as if they just lost their family in a freak accident. Even my teachers couldn't focus on the lessons properly. In history, my teacher was talking about how some war hero died a tragic death, then all of a sudden he stopped turned white glanced at me and quickly changed the subject. This was the last straw. I just couldn't take this anymore.

"Why did you change the subject?" I blurted out accusingly.

"I—I—I um…" my teacher was stammering, turning whiter than the whiteboard next to him.

"Oh wait! I know why you changed the subject!" I stood up to face everyone at this point. "Because we can't talk about the 'D' word in front of poor little Mia! Saying it might upset her!" at this point I was shouting as loud as I ever had. "Well I don't care! DEATH! Do you see me bursting out into tears? Just because my family is DEAD doesn't mean you have to tiptoe around me like I might explode at any minute! All it does is PISS ME OFF!" I shoved my notebook into my bag and marched out of the room, leaving my dumbstruck teacher standing there not knowing what to do or say.

I marched down the hallway to my locker. I quickly grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my bag. I almost felt bad for my teacher for yelling at him like that. But my thoughts quickly switched back to how I felt. I slammed my locker shut. I decided I wanted to see Adam. i texted him telling him to meet me at our park place. Our park place is a little clearing in the woods on the edge of the park. No one ever goes in there because it is so dense and big you can easily get lost in there. Just about 100 yards in there is a clearing with a pond in the middle. Adam and I discovered this after he dragged me on an exploration trip into the woods. I'm glad he did. It's the only place I can go to escape from people.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on the edge of the pond. I could hear Adam gently slide up behind me. I started silently sobbing. The tears just slid down my cheek soundlessly. Adam wrapped his arms around me and rested my head against him. I was still crying. Adam knew that it was always better to let me cry myself dry then try to talk to me.

Having Adam holding me made me feel a little better. Slowly my tears lessened and when they stopped I turned to face him. He straightened out my hair before he started to speak.

"so what happened to school?" He smiled at me telling me he didn't really care about the fact that I was ditching but he only cared about why I was so upset.

"Screw school. I just want to move on with my life. I mean I can't forget what happened but with everyone at school reminding me every two seconds…" I broke off. I looked at Adam hoping he had understood.

"it must be hard." He stroked my arm. "But they can't understand how it must feel. They don't know what to do or say around you. They do care Mia. They just can't express it properly."

"I guess you're right. But I sometimes wish they didn't care. You know?" Adam nodded. " I wish they would just treat me like they did before the accident."

We sat in silence for a moment. I thought about how much this really is affecting the people I love. Adam and his band weren't going to go on their mini-tour because of me. They had a rule that the relationships always came first. When Liz broke up with her girlfriend for a while the band put itself on pause to help her through the breakup. That's exactly what they were doing for me. They paused so Adam could help me.

"Adam?"

"What?"

"I want you to go on your mini-tour."

"Mia, the band is fine not going on the tour I mean there are always other tours we can go on."

With that I could tell Adam did want to go but I was holding him back. I dint wan to do that to him.

"Adam, I will be fine for two weeks. I have Kim and my grandparents to comfort me. Besides I think I might take a break from school. I'm not quite ready to go back to all those people. Honestly, right now I just want you to go on your tour."

"You mean it?" I could see the joy in his eyes which just confirmed my decision.

"Yes. I really mean it." I smiled at him. He kissed me so passionately I could tell this meant the world to him.

The weeks following however were disastrous. Just the opposite of what I had thought would happen.


End file.
